For a multi-compartment refrigerator in the present market, a heat preservation solution mostly adopted by respective compartments is that a plurality of doors are provided and in one-to-one correspondence with the compartments, that is, one compartment corresponds to one door, which has a high material cost and a complicated assembling process.